


Of the Eighteenth of December and Some Intimidations

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday's are supposed to be fun. They're for partying, for hanging out with friends. Hell, they're for watching movies cuddled up with your boyfriend. Perhaps the only thing Friday's aren't for is being cornered alone by your boyfriend’s two tall, broad brothers. Ashton was having quite the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Eighteenth of December and Some Intimidations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18! @Tanniri on Tumblr is beautiful.

Friday's are supposed to be fun. They're for partying, for hanging out with friends. Hell, they're for watching movies cuddled up with your boyfriend. Perhaps the only thing Friday's aren't for is being cornered alone by your boyfriend’s two tall, broad brothers. Ashton was having quite the evening.

It had started out nice. He and Luke had been invited to family dinner that night at Luke’s parents’, and had taken the offer happily. They lived a few hours away, so the trip wasn't exactly convenient. Christmas was soon, though, and they were on break from College at the moment. A few hours was a few hours, though. No matter the free time, the gas remains the same. Perhaps that's why this was Ashton’s first time having dinner with them. 

Sure, he'd met them before. He and Jack, one of Luke’s older brothers, had been on the swim team together for a bit, leaving them friends of necessity. He'd met the parents before as well, albeit much more informally, and they'd been plenty nice. 

Truthfully, they were still being more than plenty nice. They pulled Ashton in for a hug before saying just grateful they were that Luke had found such a nice person. Andrew, Luke’s father, even took it so far as to say Ashton was his favorite of all of Luke’s (few) others before him. It was a nice feeling. 

They mingled for a bit, Luke stuck to Ashton’s side. Nobody disapproved, and Ashton had never felt more welcomed anywhere. So true was this, in fact, that when Luke started clearing his throat a bit more than normal, he got up to go and get him a glass of water. 

When the door to the kitchen opened and shut, Ashton had anticipated Liz, or even Andrew, either checking on dinner or coming to lecture him. Jack’s face left him a bit surprised. 

“If you hurt him, I'll hurt you,” Jack said, with the maximum amount of rage that an emotionless statement can bring. 

“Uh,” Ashton supplied helpfully. 

“Uh what? Seems pretty simple to me. Do you not have a response?”

“No, I just. I mean, I don't want to hurt him. And I never would on purpos. But… He's not a china doll, you know? He doesn't need you to protect him, I don't think. He's an adult, and he should be respected.”

Just then, Ben, the older, scarier brother walked in as well. 

“Why'd you come in here, Irwin?” He asked, blazé. 

“I was getting Luke some water. His throat seemed a little dry. Does it matter?” Ashton replied. 

“Of course it matters. If you came in here to look for booze or something, you'd be out the door so fast the door couldn't hit you. And you should know, you hurt Luke, we hurt you.”

“I know, actually. Jack made that clear. I don't want to hurt him. But, for real, this is kinda bad. Like, he deserves to know if you don't trust his judgement.”

“His judgment is *you*” Jack said. 

“Right, I got that. But, he still deserves to know what you think of me. Even if you hate me, I think you should tell him. Don't just baby him and threaten people you think may hurt him behind his back.”

“We don't hate you. You're nice, actually. And this is by far the best response we’ve gotten to this.”

“Okay? So you're doing this to what? Scare me? I'm not gonna break up with Luke cause his brothers are crazy. I love him.”

“You serious? Like, this is for real?”

“Yes, as far as I'm concerned. Without a question.”

“Alright. You pass. You can leave now. But you better bring Luke that water,” Ben said, moving out from the doorframe. 

Luke looked stunning. He was sitting in an armchair that even made him look small, shrouded in lamplight. It made his skin glow a bit, and his eyes shine as he talked to his mother about something Ashton now cared about whether he did before or not. They'd been dating for almost a year, although somewhat casually at first, and Ashton couldn't help but wonder if Luke would keep getting more beautiful every day for the rest of his life. He kind of hoped so. 

Gently, he sat down on the arm of Luke’s chair, handing the younger boy the water. Luke accepted graciously, and took a long drink, squeezing Ashton’s thigh as a thank you. It was comfortable like this, being with Luke. Everything wasn't easy, because they are a real couple made up of real people, but it was so worth everything. Loving Luke was like coming home after a short vacation. The smell of your house is still familiar, it still smells like memories, but you're aware of it. Luke’s subtle changes, they're just like coming home after being away for a bit. They're love. 

“What took you so long, Ash?” Luke asked, looking up at him. 

Ashton debated for a second not telling the truth. Only for a second. 

“Oh, nothing much really. Your brothers cornered me in the kitchen to tell me not to hurt you. I said I wouldn't. It was all a bit silly, but it's clear they really love you,” Ashton said, hand in Luke’s hair without even realizing. 

“They think I'm still a kid. It's sweet though. I'm glad it didn't scare you away,” Luke replied. 

Liz, who was listening with a soft smile, said “Luke is the baby of the family. The older boys have always wanted to protect him. I should've expected this, and I'm sorry I let them terrorize you. Sounds like you handled it well, though. And it's nice that you told Luke. Not many people would do that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to go finish up dinner. 

******

Ben and Jack were absolute pictures of civility. They were making small talk with Ashton about common interests and world events. Whatever strange test they had set up, he had passed. 

Christmas was soon. He and Luke hadn't been together long enough to stay together for it, and it had been a while since Ashton had seen his family. It was nice to have this in the past, though. Family dinner, especially around Christmas, is always a bit stressful. This was a step, and a good one at that. 

He and Luke fell asleep tangled in each other, totally content.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is weird. Today was hectic. I'm awful sorry.


End file.
